Source of the Cosmos
by Firmamental
Summary: "Aki Minamoto is a boy of many roots. He grows with Squad 7 to one day search for the one he lost. Himself." Writing, for fun. First person P.O.V. Sticks pretty close to Naruto storyline, I'll try my best to stay accurate.


**Note:** When I say "accurate to the storyline" in the summary, I didn't mean I would copy from word to word everything someone says or does in the series. I find that uncreative and it just makes the story look longer when it's simply repeating what you already know from the series. I also want to say that if you want a visual on how the character, for this story's perspective, looks like, go to my profile and there will be a link. I won't be adding a description of him in the story.

* * *

There has been an empty space inside me, created by force, a rip in my soul. From that day on I requested my friend to refer to me differently. It was as if I no longer needed my previous identity. I was now Minamoto, Aki, the lone heir to the clan. In a classroom was not where I imagined I'd be at this age, but with the Leaf's headband proudly on my forehead, I feel I did my best.

"Due to the odd number of students passing, Squad Seven will have four members."

I glance about the room, everyone is excited, hoping to be part of a four-man team. I am called first as Iruka announces this special group. Then there is Uzumaki, Naruto. How large was the Uzumaki clan, could we be relatives? Haruno, Sakura is called next. I can see Uzumaki perking up, it's obvious that he had a crush on her. And last Uchiha, Sasuke. Haruno perks up, and it was obvious Haruno didn't like Uzumaki. It's odd how those three sat in the same row beside one another. Uchiha looks over his shoulder to lock eyes with me and as we blink, we both turn away. We can never stray far away from one another, can we, Uchiha?

The class is dismissed for a lunch break and I leave academy grounds. I'm unsure as to what foods to buy, but surely something sweet will always be in it. Now that I'm a Genin, I don't think I'll have time to cook. Multiple vendors stop me as I'm in my world of thoughts. Junk food is out of the question. I sigh as I'm waiting for the chef to steam the vegetables I ordered. Meat would be great, but neglecting the proper nutrition of veggies would stunt growth. The man hands me the food in containers, a lot more than I asked for. I give him a confused look, in which he returns with a smile.

"You're a growing boy, eat more! That's on me." He points at it and tosses me a few bottles of milk. I could smell steak inside one of the containers. "Well, go on! Isn't school still in? Skedaddle!" He yells in an almost comforting way. I bow and thank him before returning home and leaving the food in the kitchen.

–

We're the only ones left waiting for our sensei. It seemed that Haruno and Uzumaki were restless, but Sasuke's tapping was also a sign of impatience. I could stare at a wall and become occupied if needed. I didn't do that though, I felt the need to observe my teammates. There was something familiar about Naruto, perhaps we are relatives, but no, there's something about how his hair isn't red. All of the Uzumaki clan have red hair, but perhaps I was also a weird one myself, with this white hair. Mischievous as always, Uzumaki decided to relieve some of his boredom setting up a prank, in which Haruno made a fuss about.

Even I thought it wouldn't work.

Through the door came a jounin with silver hair and most of his face covered up. He played his surprise off well, or was it never there? Smiling, he lightly states that he already doesn't like our Squad. That made the others cringe a little and myself, chuckle. We venture to a rooftop where the sky is bright and the sun close to setting. The jounin tells us to introduce ourselves. I lean on a tree, a few feet away from Uzumaki, not wanting to sit on the ground where anything could've touched it. It's getting late, so this better be fast. After some grumbling from Haruno and Uzumaki, Hatake explained enough to them to start introducing themselves.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." And from there started a slippery slide down ramen noodle lane. "...my dream is to become Hokage!" I look at the swirl on his back and then to Hatake. There's something in Hatake's eyes that seem to admire Uzumaki's dream. I can feel it too, that Uzumaki's ideals would be stronger than they look.

Then it was Uchiha's turn. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha." He did a more worded version of how Hatake went around his likes and dislikes, but then there was his dream. "My dream isn't a dream, because I'll make it a reality. I'll resurrect my clan and kill a certain someone."

How dark that was, a detailed and direct goal he has, it makes me question my own. His words cause the others to go silent for awhile. Hatake moves onto Sakura. "I'm Sakura Haruno." Pauses, mumbling, fidgeting, it was almost like Hinata suddenly possessed her, except more annoying. Childishly, she loses all her fidgeting and screams out "The thing I hate is Naruto!" **Thing** was a bit harsh, in my opinion.

"And you." Hatake points to me. "Aki Minamoto." I liked many things, but for an introduction, I had to list one to make it quick. "I like the desires in people's hearts and I dislike prejudice. My hobby is meditating. My dream..." My dream, ha, I live an aimless life. "was taken away, long ago." Only Sasuke didn't turn around to see my expression when I finished speaking.

Hatake nods, satisfied that we were finished getting to know one another. He goes on to explain that we're not exactly Genin yet, that we have an exam to pass. A survival training, something, as Haruno said, we've done before. Out of 28 graduates, 10 will be chosen, a rate of 66% failure. My teammates were shocked, but I was prepared for this. I was prepared for everything.

* * *

On the way to the training grounds, Uchiha and I decided to walk together. It was an unspoken decision. Although I'm accustomed to the hunger, I assume that Uchiha's silence was him restraining himself from snapping from irritation. I wanted to ask him if that certain someone was the person I thought it was. We arrive and the other two look as worn out as Sasuke. Hatake is again late. When he arrives, Haruno and Uzumaki declare the obvious and he gives silly excuse. His nonchalant manner is probably a facade, he was probably doing something extremely important. Explaining the objectives of the exam, Hatake set up a timer and set it on a tree stump. Four students, four stumps, three bells, and one certain loser. The student who does not steal a bell away from Hatake is the ninja who stays a student and also the added embarrassment of being tied to a stump and watching everyone being rewarded by eating their lunch. This is a little different from what I was taught, but I'm open to possibilities. Looking at my teammates, food was most likely the bigger motivation.

"...You won't succeed until you come at me with the intent to kill."

I look up from the ground directly into Hatake's eyes and send a bit of my chakra through. He didn't seem to notice, so I look away quickly and the ground. In my peripheral view I can see Uzumaki's fist tighten up as Hatake implies that he has no talent. Before I could stop him, he pulls a kunai out and rushes toward our Sensei, but he's stopped no less than a foot from where he stood.

"I didn't say start, yet." Hatake hand Uzumaki's own hand pointing a kunai to the back of his own head. This is a jounin after all, he isn't ranked as it because of his appearance. "I'm starting to like you guys. Start!"

Instantly, Haruno and Uchiha hid themselves. "The basics of a Ninja are to hide yourself well." Hatake says to himself.

I stood alongside Uzumaki, throwing a arm infront of him I stopped whatever he was about to say. Something dumb, I would guess. He looks at me and I take this chance to send chakra into his eyes as well. I didn't say anything, which makes him impatient.

"What are you stopping me for?" He crosses his arms.

"_Let's fight him together, Uzumaki."_

I rest my arm back to my side when I could see that he didn't intend to move just yet. He tilts his head and his brows furrow. "W-what?"

"_Communicate by thinking, so Sensei can't hear us. You saw how fast he moved earlier, two unranked ninja can't face a jounin. You have that much sense, right?"_

He nods, not looking at me, but at Hatake. _"What do you think we should do?"_

"_Be yourself."_ I tell him, musing to myself, and using a jutsu to hide within the ground.

He did as told, very well, it's natural from him to be loud and distracting. Right now, Uzumaki and I matter, Haruno and Uchiha can do their thing and fail, but we won't. I send a clone to attack Hatake head on, as Hatake dodges I hop out of the ground behind him and slice a bell string. Was it a dummy or not? I don't care. Grabbing Hatake's arms I push the elbows as close as they could get behind his back til his head is on my level. Uzumaki rushes up to take the bell that had fallen onto the ground. This is the real one.

"_The other bells, Uzumaki, before he tries to get away."_

"_Whhhaatt? Why all the bells?"_

"_You really have to ask?" _I give him an angry look. _"Give them to Haruno and Uchiha."_

"How long are you going to keep me in this pose? My joints might dislocate, y'know?" I squeeze Hatake's arms.

"You said killing intent, yeah? A little torture spices things up. You should try sometimes."

Uzumaki didn't question my order any further as he took the other bells and went to look for our teammates. Once he was out of sight, I let go of Hatake, but keep him in my view. This seemed too easy, the real Hatake was beside me... The **real** Hatake. How did I not realize!? He could've sent clones after the others and they'd still be able to beat my allies. My forearm is pulled on, harshly, as I tried to catch up with Uzumaki. Looking up the arm to the deathly expression Hatake had gave me chills.

–

Ringing, the irritating dings of the timer set off behind me. Seeing that I'm the only one tied to a stump, Uzumaki was successful in giving the other two the bells. Their faces, aren't of happiness though, why do they not rejoice in becoming official Genin? Hatake comes to me and places his foot against the stump beside my head. He leans in with the same lazy expression in the only part of his face we could see. I'll get the silence over with.

"I guess this is goodb-"

"Congratulations on being Squad 7's martyr boy!"

The others are as shocked as I. Hatake stands up straight and rubs his chin. "It's actually not that rare to have a four-man team. There's at least one every other academy graduation."

"_However, a four-man team is harder to manage on serious missions. However, what the Hokage says won't affect my team."_

"_Are you sure, Hatake? Is this not just for bragging rights?"_

I can feel Uzumaki staring intensely at me. I explain aloud. "I'm not ignoring you, Uzumaki, I can only communicate with one person at a time."

"Oh." He scratches his head. "Wait, who else would you be talking to?"

"Alright guys! The exam is over, you've all passed." Hatake unties me. They had already eaten the lunches earlier.

Hatake smiles to me. _"I don't go back on my word."_

Perhaps there are things some people just can't prepare for.


End file.
